FIGS. 1A through 1C illustrate various views of a prior art spillover fitting. As shown in FIGS. 1A-1C, the spillover fitting 10 includes a curved bottom surface 12 that extends from a downwardly projecting sidewall 14. The downwardly projecting sidewall 14 mounts along the inside surface of a lateral trough (not shown). On each side of the curved bottom surface 12, the spillover fitting 10 has a curved sidewall 16. The curved sidewalls 16 terminate at an edge 18 that is aligned with the downwardly projecting sidewall 14. The spillover fitting 10 also includes two lead-ins 20, which are defined by a portion of the downwardly projecting sidewall 14, a curved top surface 22, and a downwardly depending flange 24. The curved surfaces of the spillover fitting 10 provide some degree of bend radius control. The spillover fitting of FIGS. 1A through 1C is further described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,242.
FIG. 2 illustrates another known cable exit guiding device 26. The guiding device 26 includes an element 27 that extends into the lateral cable trough and likewise provides curved surfaces 28 for bend radius control. The cable exit guiding device 26 of FIG. 2 is further described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,336.
There are disadvantages associated with the known types of spillover fittings. To the extent that known spillover fittings extend into the volume of the lateral trough, such known spillover fittings reduce the capacity of the lateral trough. Size is another disadvantage of known spillover fittings. Size affects not only cost (due to cost of materials), but also the ability to install multiple spillovers for high-density applications, and the amount of smoke generated in the event of a fire. It would therefore be desirable to have an improved spillover fitting.